


Witch Doctor

by Setkia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Harry is stupid, M/M, Malfoy is stupid, Mutual Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Professor!Potter, boys are stupid, healer!malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: ‘This it the 3rd time this week and it’s not even Wednesday!’In which Harry is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy is the healer that thinks Harry should rewrite his course outline.INDEFINITE HAITUS (for details see profile)





	Witch Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I don't know where this is going, but I really like the idea, Harry should have become a teacher. He really should have. These are likely to be short, small chapters that maybe develop into a plot?

‘Here again, are we, Potter?’

The professor shrugs his shoulders, reminding the blond of the school boy he met all those years ago in Madame Malkin’s shop. He’s grown considerably since then, and his robes actually fit him, but he still wears the exact same dumb expression on his face.

‘This is the third time this week, and it’s not even Wednesday.’

At twenty-two, Harry James Potter is as impressive as ever; glasses askew, robes singed, blinking rapidly to avoid getting blood in his eye from a cut just above his eyebrow. 

‘Kids these days, huh?’

‘What was it today?’ demands the Healer, checking his cupboard for his healing potions. ‘The stock’s going to run dry thanks to you. You’re not the only one who gets hurt in the castle you know.’

‘I know,’ says the Gryffindor. ‘Just a little disarming charm. Nothing major.’

‘You’re bleeding.’

‘I’ve died before, this is nothing,’ says Potter with a shrug. 

_Teach me how you do it. How you raise your shoulders as though you’re carrying the weight of the world, and how it slides off you so easily by the time they return to their usual spot._

‘You have the dumbest luck of any wizard I’ve ever met,’ he says instead.

‘The Boy Who Just Keeps On Living,’ Potter muses with a snort.

‘More like the Boy Who Won’t Fucking Die.’

Potter rolls his eyes. ‘You going to get me a band-aid, Malfoy?’

Draco thinks it’s stupid that a wizarding school has Muggle methods of treatment, but he can proudly say he’s chosen a Dora the Explorer bandaid to help the Chosen One heal from his own stupidity.

‘You should change your course plan.’

‘You tell me that every time.’

‘And you never change it, do you?’

‘I wouldn’t be here if I did.’

Draco shakes his head. He wonders if Potter is a masochist. ‘Off you go. Try not to die by dinner time.’

Potter swings his legs and jump off the infirmary bed. He acts like he’s seven sometimes and Draco has to remind himself that it’s not adorable, it’s immature.

‘Thanks, Malfoy.’

‘Whatever, Potter.’

Potter leaves. Draco listens as the door closes behind him.

He breathes in deeply.

Potter really _should_ change his course outline. It’s the main reason for his frequent hospital visits. Sometimes it’s because he’s hurt, or because a student gets hurt, but it’s never serious, usually it’s just bruises, the occasional cut from getting too close to a creature. As Harry Potter’s Healer, as well as Hogwarts’ main Healer, Draco should force Potter to change the way he organizes his lessons.

He never does anything more than suggest it.

Because otherwise how else is he going to get Potter to visit him?


End file.
